


"What do you mean, right now?"

by Marmeladeskies



Series: A Series of Random Mighty Nein Moments because these Kids Deserve Happiness and Attention [10]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, half-orc anatomy, listen, one mention of Eodwulf, that scene was peak gay panic, yeehaw fjord not posh fjord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: Right when Caleb is convinced that he will die from embarrassment in this inn bed, Fjord lets out the smallest of groans.“Well, fuck, Caleb, now you’ve given me ideas.”
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Series: A Series of Random Mighty Nein Moments because these Kids Deserve Happiness and Attention [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491140
Comments: 24
Kudos: 434





	"What do you mean, right now?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BakaDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaDoll/gifts).



> We all thought this was gonna happen in that moment, right? Enjoy ;)

“What do you mean, right now?”

Caleb can feel Fjord move behind him on the bed, and a second later, his own words click together in his head.  _ Scheiße. _

“I-I didn’t mean-”, he stutters, quickly rolling onto his back so he can look at Fjord. In the dark room, he can barely see his outline, looming next to him.

“Oh-”, Fjord replies a tad too quickly, “Sorry-”

“No, don’t be, it’s fine, I worded it weirdly-” Caleb is very glad that it’s dark right now. “...I mean, not that I wouldn’t-”  _ Stop talking, Widogast! _

Fjord laughs a bit awkwardly, “I mean, yeah.”

Silence falls over them, and Caleb is pretty sure neither of them breathe for a long moment. 

Right when Caleb is convinced that he will die from embarrassment in this inn bed, Fjord lets out the smallest of groans. 

“Well, fuck, Caleb, now you’ve given me ideas.”

Ideas, in Fjord’s lovely accent, sounds like  _ ah-deahs _ and Caleb wants him to keep talking. 

“What sort of ideas?” 

“The kind of ideas I’d rather not say out loud.”

Caleb thinks of Eodwulf in the dark, more than a decade back, and says: “You could show me.”

Fjord chuckles at that, a rumbling deep in his throat. “Caleb Widogast.”

Caleb, despite himself, smiles. “That’s my name.” He reaches out, bravely tangling his fingers in the front of Fjord’s tunic, and pulls him close. Fjord comes easily, and a moment later, his lips are on Caleb’s. 

Caleb can feel Fjord’s tusks against his mouth, and it’s really, really hot. There’s this naughty little part of his brain that’s been screaming things about half-orc biology at him for months, and that part of him is very, very excited right now. It’s about more than that, of course- Fjord is a great man, a great friend, a good person. But of course, Caleb is not beyond certain carnal desires- 

“Stop thinking so much.”, Fjord says into the space between their mouths. 

“Help me with that.”

And Fjord does. Turns out, having him on top of Caleb stops the overthinking just fine. Caleb spreads his legs and lets Fjord settle in between them before wrapping them around Fjord’s waist. 

The closeness between them is disorienting. Fjord’s tongue in his mouth- against his neck, at his throat- feels like fire. Caleb tips up his chin and closes his eyes. He can feel Fjord’s shoulderblades move under his hands, can feel his breath against his skin. 

Fjord is hard, Caleb can feel it, and so is he. Neither of them have a lot of experience, but they’re not teenagers anymore, they’re both grown men, and there are a few things that come with age. A little bit of the enthusiasm is replaced by comfort, and warmth, and confidence. 

Getting their clothes off requires a bit of shuffling and a few awkward contortions. Eyes having adjusted in the dark, Caleb can see Fjord’s smile, and then the naked, green expanse of his chest. There’s some black hair trailing from between his pecs all the way down. Caleb follows it with his eyes, but it’s too dark to see more. Fjord shifts on top of him, and right when he wants to lean forward to kiss Caleb again, Caleb makes a decision in his head. 

Fjord isn’t prepared for it, and thus, it’s very easy to just push him back into the pillows. 

The breathless “Fuck, Caleb.” that follows stops any doubts Caleb might have. 

“You’re very handsome.”, Caleb says, settling himself between Fjord’s legs. 

“Well, thanks. So are you.”

Caleb just scoffs at that, but before Fjord can argue, Caleb ducks his head, and wraps his hand around the base of Fjord’s dick.

It’s a pretty good size, on the bigger end but not too big. Caleb can feel the knot, not yet inflated, against his palm. It sends a warm shiver down his spine. 

He gives it a few experimental strokes. Fjord’s head falls back against the pillow, and when Caleb finds a slow, but steady rhythm, a soft moan escapes him. Caleb files the sound in his brain forever. 

The knot is swelling a little. It’s growing a firmer in his palm, and Caleb, fondly, remembers the first time he saw a graphic of half-orc reproductive organs in a book. That discovery had been followed by a very confusing boner the same night. The memory makes Caleb smirk in the dark- truly a dream coming true. 

It seems like the next logical step to take Fjord into his mouth, and so he does. It elicits another delightful groan from Fjord, this one a little louder. 

Caleb, tongue against the tip, lets the saliva gather in his mouth until it runs down Fjord’s shaft, getting him nice and wet. It drips all over his fingers, lubing them up enough that they slide smoothly up and down. 

Fjord’s toes curl against Caleb’s thighs as Fjord bucks up into Caleb’s mouth with a hiss of “Fuck, Caleb!”.

Caleb doesn’t know if he’s ever experienced something this satisfying before. 

He loses himself in the rhythm of it, between his strokes and Fjord’s heavenly noises. Only when Fjord gently pulls on his hair with a hissed “Caleb- stop before I-” does he find himself again. 

Fjord, now propped up on his elbows, smiles down at Caleb, looking out of breath and dishevelled. It’s a beautiful sight. 

“You got some secret talents.”

Caleb gives him a smile while his body remembers how much  _ fun  _ sex with someone you like actually is. He pushes himself up, and straddles Fjord’s hips. Fjord’s hands land on his thighs, stroking gently and not without affection.

“D’you wanna?”, Fjord asks into the silence between them.

Caleb can’t help but laugh- there is nothing he wants more right now. “Yes, Fjord.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, Fjord.”, Caleb repeats. The care is endearing.

“Sure-sure?”, Fjord asks again, and the grin on his face tells Caleb that he’s just teasing now.

“Yes, Fjord! I want you to fuck me.”, Caleb clarifies- Fjord isn’t the only one who likes to tease. And it seems effective- the grin on Fjord’s face fades, making space for an intense expression that makes Caleb shiver. 

A second later, Fjord has him on his back, and Caleb has his legs wrapped around him again. He can feel Fjord’s dick against his, warm and heavy with blood. It’s been quite a while, but Caleb remembers what it feel like to have someone inside him- and it’s exactly where he wants Fjord right now. 

There’s a bit of fumbling, a bit of sorting out their limbs-

“You got any oil?”

“In my bag-”

And then, finally, Fjord is settles between Caleb’s legs, propping himself up on his hands left and right to Caleb’s head. 

Caleb wraps his hands around Fjord’s arms, holding on to him, needing the contact, and his legs around his waist again. 

“Ready?” Fjord’s yellow eyes glow in the dark like a cat’s. 

“Ja.” 

Fjord’s oil slick hand sneaks in between their two bodies, and a moment later, Caleb bites his lip as a finger pushes into him. Fjord is gentle and careful, Caleb can feel it in his slow movements. He doesn’t need to be. 

“Go on.”, Caleb tells him, “I won’t break.” 

Fjord scoffs, but adds a second finger. Caleb exhales, controlling his breath, eyes screwed shut. It’s easier to relax with someone you trust. 

Fjord starts thrusting his fingers, and this time, Caleb can’t suppress a moan. He bites his lip, so it comes out muffled, but clearly audible. 

Fjord answers it with a low growl that makes goosebumps run up Caleb’s spine.

“I’m ready.” 

Fjord quickly nods, leaning forward to press a kiss to Caleb’s forehead as he removes his fingers from inside Caleb.

Caleb sighs at the emptiness- but he doesn’t have to wait long for Fjord to line his erection up with Caleb. 

Caleb keeps his eyes closed as Fjord pushes inside him, trying to keep his breathing under control. Fjord is… big, and it’s been a while since Caleb has- 

Another kiss lands on his forehead, and then on his cheekbone, and then another one on his lips. Caleb sighs into it, and then he can feel the tension bleed out of his body as Fjord slowly rocks forward. 

He places his hands on Fjord’s shoulders, gently digging his blunt nails into the muscular flesh there. Fjord groans softly, Caleb can feel it more than he hears it.

They go slow- there’s just something in revelling in this tension, the shared warmth and pleasure that they are finding in each other’s bodies. 

Caleb presses kisses along Fjord’s jawline as he speeds up, eyes wide open and transfixed on the focused expression on his face, so close to coming undone. 

His own body is shooting lightning bolts of pleasure up his spine, and he has to tighten the grip of his legs around Fjord’s waist because the thought of letting him go is unbearable.

It doesn’t take long for Fjord’s rhythm to falter a bit, for his hips to snap forward uncontrollably- Caleb revels in every second of it. He himself is still a little further away from his climax, but that doesn’t matter. He wants Fjord to come inside him more than he want to come right now. 

“Caleb-” Fjord sounds like a drowning man, gasping against Caleb’s lips. 

Caleb kisses him, and nods into the kiss, pulling Fjord closer. 

“The knot-”

“Don’t care.” 

Another one of those groans. Caleb presses his head back into the lumpy pillow, eyes closed now, trying to hold on to Fjord with all he’s got. 

Fjord’s hips stutter forward, hard, once, twice, three times, and then he comes with a noise that Caleb wants to file in his brain forever. A second later, he can feel Fjord’s knot expand and swell inside him, stretch him even further- and, oh, fuck, it presses perfectly into that one spot-

Caleb gasps, loudly, without meaning to, and Fjord immediately stops moving. 

“Am I hurting you?”, he asks, alarmed-

Caleb can’t help but laugh- “Quite the opposite, actually-  _ scheiße _ , Fjord, I’m- touch me-” 

Fjord understands, and as he moves to make more space between them, Caleb gasps again when then knot moves inside him. 

Fjord wraps a hand around him and starts stroking without teasing, and Caleb all but explodes. His body convulses, hips rocking against Fjord, as stars explode behind his closed eyelids. 

When he slowly comes down from his high, eyes fluttering open, Fjord looks down at him with this dark, almost hungry look in his eyes. Caleb gives him a shaky, happy, sated smile, and the darkness wipes off of Fjord’s face, replaced by a boyish, sheepish smile as he leans forward, meeting Caleb for a kiss. 

Caleb wraps his arms around Fjord again as they get comfortable. 

“...we’ll be here for a while…”, Fjord mumbles into the crook of Caleb’s neck, sounding apologetic. 

Caleb smirks against the side of his cheek. “I hope so.” 

Fjord’s chuckle is a low rumble against Caleb’s stomach. “Didn’t know you were into that kind of stuff. Still waters run deep and all. ...you’re gonna have to bathe, later.”

Caleb laughs softly- Fjord is too considerate. “You can help me with that.” 

“I sure can, can’t I.”

“Ja. It’s the polite thing to do after knotting someone.”

“You’re incredible, Caleb.”, Fjord says, and Caleb has to admit, he likes the affectionate undertone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed it :) writers need feedback haha


End file.
